His Butler
by YamisGuardianAngel
Summary: Two years have passed, since Sebastian was supposed to take the soul of young Ciel Phantomhive, but he couldn't bring himself to do so, because of the love that had developed in his black heart. Will they confess their love? Read and see...
1. Prologue

His Butler – Prologue

Two years had passed, a young boy, age 15, was sitting by a window, looking out at the dark sea, listening to the waves hitting the shore. A dark figure approached him, gently placing its hands on the boy's slender shoulders "Bo-chan… It is getting late…" a deep voice whispered in his ear. The boy sighed "Always on time, as usual, Sebastian… Don't you ever regret, never taking my soul?" he asked, the dark figure behind him just laughed slightly, spinning him around, so that he could see his blue eyes, though one of them was hidden under an eye patch. He adored those eyes, really, ever since he started serving the boy. He was supposed to take his soul. But he just couldn't. He wanted to stay with him, until the very end. He shook his head slightly "No… I do not regret anything… I promised you to stay with you, until the end…" His voice was soft, he had always loved this boy. Many times, he had to stop himself from doing inappropriate things to him, after all, when he started serving him, he was only twelve. It would have been a crime. But now, he was older, more mature, he didn't know, how much longer he could keep himself from touching him, even though he was supposed to be his butler. He never managed to take his soul, he couldn't bring himself to do it, which was why he built this house by the sea. Now they could live together in peace, people assumed that they were both dead. How wrong of the humans to think. But he didn't care, all he cared about was the boy in front of him, the boy which had made a deadly contract with him, a demon. Ciel Phantomhive. He had to admit, that he had come to love this slender boy, which was why he couldn't take his soul, why he was still by his side, even though they should have been separated years ago. He wanted to live beside him, his master, his Ciel, his one and only love…


	2. Chapter 1

His Butler

Ch. 1

The sun fell in through the window. A young boy was in the bed, his body covered by white sheets, his sleeping form was so peaceful, so beautiful. At least, that was the thoughts of the dark figure standing in the doorway. Sebastian cleared his throat before walking towards the bed, his movements were slow, he did not want to startle the boy, he wanted to look at his calm form as long as possible. But most of all, he wanted to touch him, if only for a moment, just touch that delicate, pale skin. He stood beside the bed for a moment, before he leaned forwards, his face came closer and closer, his lips was burning, longing for those of this young boy. But before their lips managed to meet, he stopped. No. he couldn't bring himself to do this. Even though he was longing for him, he wanted him so, not his soul; all of him, mostly his heart.

Sebastian sighed a bit, before he put on his usual smile, and let a hand gently touch the silvery hair of the boy, whom he loved so much "Bo-chan… It is time for you to wake up…" His deep voice was calm as usual, his appearance as well, but inside of his body, a storm was raging. He watched as the boy opened his eyes of blue, he could look at those eyes for hours, but he kept on the mask, made sure, that his true feeling wouldn't be revealed. He couldn't tell him how he really felt. Could he?

"Sebastian…" Ciel slowly got up, his eyes only half open. He looked up at the butler, wondering why he looked.. More handsome than usual. He quickly pushed his thoughts aside, why would he even consider, that Sebastian would have any feeling for him? It was ridiculous! He was a demon, all he wanted was his soul, that's it! But then, why? Why didn't he take his soul, when he had the chance? He cleared his throat before getting out of bed, letting Sebastian undress him, so that he could have his usual morning bath. Maybe he could order Sebastian to love him? He didn't know if it would actually work, but it was worth a try. At least, he could order him to kiss him. But he had to work slow, what if Sebastian found out? He wasn't even sure, if demons could love, but if they could, how wonderful that would be.

Sebastian slowly helped the boy into the bathtub, before starting to rub his body. For five years, he'd been doing this, not once even considered touching him in any way. But now when Ciel was older, the thought had been in his mind several times. They were alone in this house after all, Meirin, Bard, Finian, even Tanaka thought that they were dead. No one knew that they were living there, in this house, slightly smaller than the original mansion, though the inside of it was a perfect copy. Ciel had requested that the outside looked like a ruin, so that no one would suspect anything, and the inside looked like the Phantomhive mansion.

"Sebastian… Kiss my neck.. It's an order!" Sebastian widened his eyes by these words, he would never have seen this coming. He had been in his own thoughts, and then this? He slowly looked down at the boy in the tub, his cheeks were all red. He smiled slightly at this, he had never really seen him blush, but this sight made him want him even more. He slowly let his tongue slide across his lips, before he bowed his head slightly "Yes, my Lord…"

He slowly let his lips meet the sweet, soft skin of the young teen, carefully watching his expression. It soon became clear to him, that he liked it, Ciel liked it. Maybe he just wanted to see how it felt, maybe no feelings whatsoever was there, but it made him happy, this small gesture made him happy. He had to admit, that he had been longing for this for years, even though Ciel might not have any feeling for him. Even so, he loved the boy, no doubt about that.

Sebastian slowly kissed his way up Ciel's neck, enjoying his scent, the pale, soft skin, until the moment he said stop. Ciel was blushing, Sebastian wanted to continue, the look on his face made his heart pound, but he stopped, just as he was told, and helped the boy out of the tub again, helping him get dressed, and then left to prepare his breakfast. Yes, this would be a good day indeed.


	3. Chapter 2

His Butler

Ch. 2

The room was dark, only a little flame from a lit candle bathed the room in a mysterious light. Sebastian was sitting by his desk, going through some paperwork. He never needed too much light, his room was usually dark, dark like his soul, he used to think. But this particular evening, he found it hard to concentrate. All the time, his thoughts would drift away, to that morning, where Ciel had ordered him to kiss his neck. He slowly let a finger brush against his lips, as he closed his eyes and recalled the feeling of the smooth skin against his lips, as he gently kissed his neck.

A bell sounded, pulling him out of his thoughts, Ciel wanted him. He sighed and slowly got to his feet. Recently, a warm feeling would spread in his body, whenever Ciel wanted to see him. He had to admit, that he was in love with the young boy, but he could never tell him, at least, not just yet. Although Ciel had been acting a little weird, ordering to kiss him all of a sudden, he knew he couldn't reveal his true feelings for him, though a small hope that Ciel might return his feelings was contained within his body.

Sebastian slowly entered the master bedroom, seeing Ciel sit on the bed, wanting to be undressed and put to bed. He was strangely silent, as Sebastian undressed him, giving him his nightgown, buttoned it. Not a word was spoken, until Sebastian was about to leave. He felt a tug on his sleeve and turned around, Ciel was staring at him, his eyes of blue a bit unsecure. "Bo-chan?" His voice was a bit concerned, had he done something to displease him? No, that was not it "Stay with me tonight, Sebastian… Sleep beside me…" Sebastian's eyes widened slightly "But, Bo-cha-", "Do not argue with me! It's an order, understood?" Ciel raised his voice slightly, he didn't know why he wanted Sebastian to stay with him. Maybe because he wanted to be close to him, he wanted to feel his strong arms wrapped around his body. His heart pounded at the thought of having Sebastian sleep beside him, having him so close, that he would be able to hear him breath scared him, yet exited him at the same time. He wondered, if maybe Sebastian would feel the same way? Sebastian was silent for a moment, before he placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head "Yes, my Lord…"

Ciel watched as Sebastian slowly undressed, first his jacket, then his tie, his shoes and his socks. He was a bit disappointed, that he didn't remove his shirt as well, but then again, it would seem suspicious if he ordered him to. But he suddenly widened his eyes, as Sebastian actually unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his slim, but firm chest. He felt his cheeks blush, but he didn't say anything, he just leaned back, watching as Sebastian placed himself beside him. The room was silent for a moment, neither of them knew what to say, but soon Ciel slowly moved closer to Sebastian, he wanted to be held by him, and as if Sebastian had read his mind, he wrapped his arms around his slim body, holding him close to him, so close, that he could smell the scent from his soft hair. For years he had been longing for this, he had wanted to embrace Ciel for so long, but he knew he couldn't, unless he was ordered to. What would the other servants say, if they knew his feelings towards this boy?

Ciel blushed slightly, but the room was too dark for Sebastian to see, so he just acted as he usually did "Go to sleep, Sebastian…" Sebastian just smiled, closing his eyes. It couldn't be seen, but his smile was just a tad warmer and happier than usual "Sleep well, Bo-chan…"


	4. Chapter 3

His Butler

Ch. 3

The morning was colder and darker than usual, no stripe of sunlight would wake the young master, though this had been the case many times. But the demon butler, Sebastian, had been awake for quite some time now, he had been lying there, beside the young boy, he had been watching him, without a word. A small smile was on his lips, as the red eyes rested upon the face of this young, human boy. When he had ordered him to sleep beside him, he was rather surprised, but happy, and several times, he had wanted to kiss those soft lips of his, but he didn't, he couldn't bring himself to do so, not yet. Even though he loved him so, he couldn't bring himself to do anything inappropriate to him, even though his body and soul hungered for it, wanted it so badly that sometimes, it hurt. The red-eyed demon let his tongue slide across his lips, before he slowly raises himself from the bed, only to feel a hand around one of his wrists, feeling the slim fingers tighten their grip, followed by a low voice: "Who told you, that you could leave?"

Sebastian stopped for a moment, before looking down at his young master. When did he wake up? How long had he been awake? Had he noticed how much he had been observing him? All of these questions filled the demons head, but none of them were answered, before the young boy spoke again "I want you to undress, Sebastian… All of it! I want to see…" Ciel blushed as he said this, he didn't exactly know why, but this morning, he wanted to take this to a new level. Maybe it was because of his rather naughty fantasies? He blushed even more, when he had been sleeping in the arms of this demon, strange and naughty thoughts had come to him, and he had felt an urge to see, and touch, the body of his butler. Yes, exactly, HIS Sebastian.

Sebastian looked down in disbelief, had this boy, his love, just asked him to undress? He had to admit, that he was rather confused, he never thought that he would ask this of him, but even though he was confused, he was also just a bit happy. A smile formed on the demons lips, as he slowly nodded and started to undress, not that much covered his body, only his shirt and pants, but he could feel the eyes of the boy watching his every move. Ciel slowly let his tongue slide across his lips, as he watched Sebastian undress in front of him, first the shirt, and then the pants. He felt his heart jump, when he laid eyes upon his naked body, this strong figure, and he had to restrain himself. He wanted to reach out and touch his pale skin, but he didn't, instead he looked into the eyes of his butler, spreading his arms "Undress me…"

Sebastian was even more confused, when he was asked to undress the boy, but, as always, he simply nodded, and did as he was told. He slowly unbuttoned the shirt that covered the body of the boy, and let it slide down his shoulders, removing it completely, while noticing the cheeks of the boy turning bright red, as he did. Ciel covered his body for a moment, before remembering the fact, that Sebastian had seen him many times before, so he ended up removing his hands, let the demon see every little inch of his body. It was a strange situation, but the blue-eyed boy had no intentions of stopping now, he wanted to touch Sebastian's body, he wanted Sebastian to touch his, but he didn't know how to say this, it was too strange, but luckily, Sebastian knew him so well, so that he didn't need to say anything. A strong hand slid across the teen's chest, a pair of blood red eyes looked into his, and the young boy felt his heart beat faster, as the face of the demon came closer. He waited for the kiss, he wanted to feel it, but it never came, and he looked at his butler, confused, only to see him smile, and then, he heard his deep, soft voice "Order me, Bo-chan…"


	5. Chapter 4

His Butler

Ch. 4

Ciel blushed, as he opened his mouth, the words were stuck, but then, a whisper finally escaped his lips "Kiss me… Touch me… Sebastian…" his cheeks were bright red, for a long time, he wanted to say this, he had been longing for it, but he never dared to actually say it. Sebastian smiled when he heard the words, ah, he had been waiting to hear this for so long, and now, finally, his beloved master asked this of him. Slowly, he pushed the young boy back, placing himself over him, letting his lips meet those of his love, finally! And what a rush this was, his heart was beating hard against his chest, and he could hear the heart of the boy beneath him, it was beating just as fast as his own.

A small sigh escaped his lips, as he let his eyes find those of his master "Ah, Bo-chan… I have been waiting for this moment to come… I have desired you for several years now…" Ciel looked up, stunned. Was this true? Did Sebastian desire him? His heart started to beat even faster, and before he knew it, his arms were wrapped around the neck of this man, this demon, and he didn't feel like ever letting go! "Sebastian… If this is true… If you desire me… Then take me, as you will… I want you… I want you to… I have desired you as well…" his voice was low, but Sebastian heard every word, and a warmth filled his body, he had never believed, that he would hear these words from his master's sweet lips. A smile found its way to the lips of the demon, and a gentle look was in his eyes of red, as he watched the face of the boy "Bo-chan… I never thought I would be able to tell you this… But I love you… Even though it is said, that demons cannot experience the feeling of love, I must admit, that this is not true… I have had many masters, but I have never loved any of them… But you are different… I have fallen for you, Bo-chan… Ah, such a pathetic demon I am…" He laughed slightly, only to feel the lips of the blue-eyed teen against his, just for a moment, before he spoke "No, you are not a pathetic demon! A demon who is able to love, is greater than a demon that cannot!" he blushed, looked away for a moment "I mean… That is just… What I think…"

Sebastian had a hard time hiding his surprise, when he heard these words, but he couldn't help but smile, and placed a gentle kiss on the young teen's neck, causing the boy to let out a slight moan. Sebastian smiled at this, gently sliding a hand across his chest, letting his fingers caress one of his sensible nipples "You are so very adorable, Bo-chan…" These words made Ciel blush, made him look away "Shush! Do not say things like that!" "Oh, but it is true, and you know that I speak the truth…" Ciel shivered when he heard the deep voice is his ear, and a small moan escaped his lips, as he felt a hand between his legs, felt the slender fingers of the demon close around his member. Sebastian slowly kissed the neck of the boy, as he let his fingers caress him, feeling how he hardened by his touch, ah, this was wonderful, getting to touch his body like this.

Ciel bit his lip, slowly spreading his legs, allowing a finger to find his entrance, much to Sebastian's liking. He gently rubbed the finger against the entrance, making sure it was wet enough, before he let the finger enter. He watched as the boy closed his eyes tightly, first in pain, but then it turned to pleasure, small moans escaping his lips. The demon gently pressed his lips against his, whispering, as he did "This is your first time… I promise to be gentle… I would never forgive myself, if I caused my beloved Bo-chan harm…" These words made Ciel relax, even though he knew, without Sebastian telling him. The blue-eyed beauty wrapped an arm around the man's neck, letting the other hand seek his member, gasping as his fingers reached it. It was huge! His pale cheeks turned red, but he did not let go, instead he let his fingers caress, stroke, causing the demon to moan, a sound Ciel never thought he would hear from this man, but it made him happy. Sebastian liked to be touched by him!

Sebastian was stunned, the feeling of the slender fingers around his member simply took his breath away. He had wanted this. He had longed for this for so long, he had imagined this so many times, but he had never imagined, that it would feel so good, it was intoxicating. His narrow eyes of red fluttered slightly by the feeling that started to spread in his body, and he looked at the young boy beneath him, whose eyes rested upon his face, taking in every little movement, every little change in his expression.

Ciel slowly slid his tongue across the lips of the demon, slowly moving his hand, he liked watching him, he liked seeing the emotions, all the pleasure, it was written all over the face of the demon, and he felt pleasure in knowing, that Sebastian, his beloved butler, actually liked this. The slender boy let out a small gasp, as he felt another finger inside him, his body shook with pleasure, it did not hurt anymore, he was too turned on, he was so full of desire, and all he could feel, was the pleasure, that this demon gave him. But he soon wanted more, he wanted to try everything with this man, and as if Sebastian yet again had read his mind, he gently pushed him further up on the bed. He placed a soft kiss on his lips, before moving down, Ciel had to release his grip on him, and looked at him confused "What… What are you doing?"

Sebastian smiled gently at the boy, reaching up and closing his fingers around his hand, before he spoke in that deep, soft voice "I will teach you a new feeling… Do not be scared… I promise you, that it will feel good…" The words made the youth relax, and he nodded in agreement, which only caused the red-eyed demon to smile. He then turned his attention towards the member of the boy, he was already hard, it was so very inviting. He slowly licked his lips, before sliding his warm tongue across the head, then sliding it over the length of him, and then finally closing his warm lips around him, taking him in fully, causing his adorable master to moan "Ah! What is this..? It's so.. Hot… Ahn..!"

Ciel simply couldn't hold his moans back, it felt so amazing, Sebastian's tongue, his mouth, it was so hot, it was sending shivers of pleasure down his spine, making his body shake. His cheeks were burning red, and he felt as if his entire body was about to burst into flames, and it was just because of this man, this demon. His desire for this man had grown, as well as his love for him, and soon, he could not take it anymore, he needed him, and he needed him now! "Mmm! Ah! Sebastian! I cannot take it anymore! I want you! Please… Inside me… I want you inside me!" His voice was honest, high pitched, he could not wait anymore, he wanted to be connected to him, his body, soul and heart was longing for him.

Sebastian was surprised by the outburst of the youth, but he had no intentions of denying him what he wanted, for he himself wanted the very same thing. He let go of his member, moving up again, spreading his legs as he did, and placed himself between them, only to find the arms of his love wrapped around his neck, immediately "Sebastian.." His voice was shaky, hoarse from pleasure "Bo-chan…" The demon responded, only to hear the sweet voice of the boy once more "No.. Call me… By my name… Say my name, Sebastian…"

Sebastian widened his eyes, it came as a surprise to him, and he hesitated. But how he would love to call him by his name, he had wanted to utter it so many times, but he had known, that he was not allowed to. But now he asked it of him, and it made his heart flutter, it made his body warm, and as he gently rubbed the tip of his manhood against his opening, as if to prepare him, he spoke in a gentle voice "Are you ready for me.. Ciel?"


	6. Chapter 5

His Butler

Ch. 5

Ciel's eyes widened as he heard the demon say his name, for the first time ever, he uttered his name directly to him, that had never happened before, because he had not been allowed to. But when he heard his name, when he heard that deep, soft voice say his name, his heart started beating faster, his body heated up, and he tightened his grip, pressing his own body close to that of the demon "Yes… Sebastian, I am ready for you… I.. Have been ready for you for a long time now, I just did not see it… Not until now… I now know.. That… That I really love you, Sebastian…"

The demon froze, he loved him? He finally said it! He felt overwhelmed by emotions, as he gently pushed himself inside of him, causing the young boy to let out a moan, a sweet, small moan, that only made the demon desire him more "My love… I have waited for so long.. I never dared to hope, that you would develop feelings for me… I am so happy.. My love… My darling… My sweet, sweet Ciel…" Those words dripped with love and passion, and the young boy could not help himself, pressing his lips against those of the demon, passionately, filled with love and desire, and with that kiss, Sebastian started to move. He was very gentle, thrusting his hips slowly, letting his member slide in and out of him, making the young boy moan with every movement.

It was intoxicating, the feeling that rushed in both of their bodies. Both the demon and the young boy felt it, the very same feeling, the excitement, the pleasure, the passion. But most of all, they felt the love that flowed between them, they felt the feelings they had for each other, and they felt connected, as if they were one, as if they were meant to be together. Both Sebastian and Ciel could feel it, and the room filled with their moans, their bodies entwined, their lips tightly pressed against each other.

Sebastian was gentle with him, until small cries for more reached his ears, and of course he did as Ciel begged of him, starting to move more aggressively, faster, harder. Ciel leaned back his head, closing his eyes tightly, as he felt the member of his demon lover hit that special spot within him, that sensitive place, that, when stimulated, made his body twist and turn with pleasure "Nnh! Sebastian! My.. Love.. Ahhn!" His mind was blank, he didn't think about what he said, he just said whatever his emotions told him to, he was being honest, and that arrogance and coolness that had sheltered him for so many years, was gone, as if it had never even been there.

Sebastian felt his heart race, the voice of this boy sent shivers of pleasure down his spine, he had never thought that this would actually happen, that he would be here with him, with the boy he loved so dearly, he had always thought that it would remain a dirty fantasy of his, to be able to be connected to him in this way. The demon slowly bowed his head, only to let his warm tongue slide across his neck, nibbling on that warm, pale skin of the boy beneath him, it was so soft, like the purest of silk, and his scent, so sweet, like roses that had just started to bloom. Ah, so intoxicating, the demon could only want him more, he wanted to touch more, feel more, so he gently slid a hand between his legs, closing his long, slender fingers around the member of the boy, caressing it to give the boy even more pleasure.

Ciel opened his eyes, wide, as he felt the fingers of his lover, and an intense wave of pleasure shot through his entire body, something was coming, he knew that he would reach his climax soon, he had been touching himself over the years, so he knew, but it had never felt this strong before "Ahhn! Sebastian! I.. I am.. Close.. Haah!" The voice of the young boy set the demon's body on fire, at least he felt as if he was on fire, and he felt his own climax drawing closer "Hng.. Ciel… Then… Come with me.." His deep voice was hoarse from the excitement, and he moved his hand faster, matching the rhythm of his hips.

Ciel bet down on his lip, before kissing his demon lover passionately, his body could not take it much longer, the pleasure was so intense, the feelings that shot through his body would soon escalate, he could feel it, and he knew, that Sebastian felt it too. They moved in unison, they felt the same, their hoarse moans and cries filled the room, steadily getting louder. They were close now, so very close, and then, as if being in the centre of an explosion, the orgasm hit them. Both bodies tensed, loud cries escaped their lips, as the demon released his fluids within him, within the boy he had been loving for so many years. Ciel arched his back when he felt it, the hot liquid inside of him, and his own fluids shot out, landed on his chest and stomach, some on the chest of his butler, but he did not care, all he cared about, was the man above him, he would not care about anything else but him, not ever again.

Their breaths were heavy, both bodies were covered by sweat and fluids, they were still shaking by the immense pleasure that had coursed through them. The red-eyed demon slowly looked at his young lover, gently caressing his soft, damp skin, and the young boy looked back up at him, they thought the same, they wanted to say the same, but the demon was the one who spoke first "Bo-chan… No.. Ciel… I love you… I have loved you from the very beginning… And I will continue to love you, until the very end…" His voice was still hoarse, but it was gently and warm, making the young boy blush, but it also made a smile appear on his sweet, pink lips "I love you too… Sebastian…"


	7. Chapter 6

His Butler

Ch. 6

The room was silent now, the only thing that could be heard, was the sound of the breathing and heartbeat of two lovers, a demon and his master. Sebastian was silent, as the red eyes focused on the ceiling, a small smile rested upon his slim lips, and his slender fingers gently caressed the back of the young boy, why was in his arms, his head resting on the chest of the demon.

Ciel was deep in thought. He was happy, yes, very happy indeed, but he was also worried, for Sebastian, the man he loved, was a demon, he could live for a long time, if not forever, but he himself was merely a human. Sooner or later, no matter how much they loved each other, he would grow old and eventually die. Sebastian would not age, he would stay a beautiful, young man, and when Ciel was not around anymore, he would find a new master, in order to live. The very thought of this was painful, the thought of Sebastian, his beloved demon, with another was killing him, and made him cling to his lover.

Sebastian slowly moved his gaze from the ceiling to the boy in his arms, as if he sensed his uneasiness, and slowly, he wrapped both arms around him, holding him in a warm embrace "Bo-chan… This might not be the best time to say it… But would you consider leaving this world with me? Leave to the underworld, where I come from?" His words were low, he wanted to know, if Ciel wanted this, because if he agreed, there was no turning back, they would be together forever, and they would not be able to go back.

The young boy looked up in surprise, it was as if Sebastian had read his thoughts, as if he knew exactly what he had been thinking about, for he offered him to leave this world, to leave with him, and live in the underworld, where he came from "But… Sebastian, I am human… Can I even live there?" he slowly asked, biting his lip as he waited for an answer. The beautiful demon merely smiled at him, gently stroking his cheek "Ah, you see, when a human is brought to the underworld by a demon, the human in question will turn into a demon… If I brought you there, you would turn into a demon in a matter of days… But not just any demon… We would be tied together, and would be known as a "demon pair"…"

Ciel looked at him in confusion, a demon pair? What did that mean? And as id Sebastian had yet again read his thoughts, he answered with a gentle smile "We would be a pair… No one, but me, would be allowed to touch you, and no one, but you, would be allowed to touch me… And if a summoning should happen, we would both be summoned, and we would share the soul… A demon pair is much stronger than a demon alone… We would share everything… It would be, in some way, like a marriage…" As Sebastian explained this, a small smile started to form on the young boy's lips, so they would be together forever, tied as one? To turn into a demon for this man, and then be tied to him for eternity, that was exactly what he wanted! He wanted to be with him, he never wanted to part from him, for he had realized just how much he needed him, how much he loved him.

Gently, the young boy wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing his lips slowly, before looking into those burning, crimson eyes "I want it… I want to go with you, to leave this world and live with you forever… I want that, Sebastian…" The young boy spoke softly, making the old demon smile, Ciel was willing to give up his life as a human to be with him, it was exactly what he had hoped for. He gently ran his slender fingers through the soft, dark locks of his lover, placing a kiss on his forehead "When the moon once again is full, my love… Then we shall leave this world together… And be tied together for all eternity…"

The young boy did not quite understand why they had to wait, why it had to be at full moon, but Sebastian knew how it had to be done, so he did not complain, he simply nodded and cuddled close to the demon, tiredly closing his eyes, as he was swept away by the heavy darkness, known as sleep. The strong demon started to gently stroke his back, he would let him sleep now, he needed it, and he would watch over him, as he had done so often. But this time, he would not watch over him as his devoted butler, no, he would watch over him, as his devoted lover, and he would stay by his side until he yet again opened his eyes.


End file.
